neoangeliqueabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
Episode 01 - "The Miracle Girl" Nyx goes to Angelique's school to ask her to aid him in protecting the world of Thanatos and come live with him at the Hidamari Mansion. Angelique declines, saying she wants to be a doctor and she is not willing to give up her schooling for it. Nyx states having the power to do something but not use it is a sin. Not soon after the meeting, while chasing after a stray cat, she stumbles upon an injured boy whose name is Rayne. In the midst of caring for Rayne in her room as well as hiding him due to it being a girl's dorm, a Thanatos appears and begins attacking fellow girl students. While fighting the Thanatos Angelique discovers that she has a special power. It is revealed she is the Queen's Egg, the only female purifier in the world as well as candidate to be the Queen of Arcadia. Episode 02 - "Under the Table" Angelique and Rayne set off on their first mission to Rayne's hometown to destroy a few Thanatos. However upon arrival they see nothing amiss and find out that the Thanatos has already been destroyed by someone else. Angelique is separated from Rayne after her cat Erwin, who tagged along for the ride, runs off. Angelique then runs into a kind man who is hiding, introducing himself as J.D. Shortly after a Thanatos appears again and J.D. takes off to fight it, telling Angelique to remain in hiding. It is revealed that J.D. is Purifying Ability Compatible. Together Rayne and J.D. fight the Thanatos which Angelique purifies. Angelique invites J.D. to come to the Mansion in place of Nyx. J.D. declines, saying he has to go but they will meet again. Having completing their mission, Angelique and Rayne head home. To their surprise, J.D. later greets them at the Mansion, joining their group to fight Thanatos. Episode 03 - "The Silver Knight" Angelique and Rayne are sent to destroy Thanatos on the Ship of Stars, an artifact which the Artifact Foundation has recently recovered from the ocean floor. Some men from the Foundation follow the two onboard to gather data on Anqelique as she purifies the jellyfish like Thanatos. When few Thanatos escape from the ship, Hyuga, a man which Angelique met earlier in the forest helps to destroy them. It is revealed he is also a Purifying Ability Compatible and vows to protect Angelique, who will be the future Queen. It is also revealed that he is a former Silver Wood Knight. Episode 04 - "Black Attack" Bernard, a reporter for the Wodon Times, sets off to Hidamari Mansion to investigate the rumored “Queen's Egg”. Everyone at the Mansion is having a contest of who will cook for the night due to it being a celebration dedicated to Angelique. They tell her to request a preferred recipe which Anqelique tries to think of. Eventually Anqelique suggests they all cook something, not just one select person. Her ideas don't go according to plan as everyone wants to do a different recipe, turning it into a competition. When Angelique sneaks out of the Mansion and is alone in the field with her cat Erwin to pick flowers, Jet appears and chases her, trying to obtain data. A Thanatos appears and blocks Angelique's path of escape. Rayne, Nyx, J.D., and Hyuga show up fight back against the Thanatos and Jet while Angelique shows her power of healing light. After the battle and Jet flees, Angelique reveals that even if they could not make a main dish together, she wants them all to make a dessert together and that this is her request. Episode 05 - "Journey of Determination" The group, now referred to as the Aube Hunters due to Bernard's article, set off to Celestizam to meet with the Religious Leader. On the way there they make a short stop off at the Melrose Girl's Academy where Angelique sees her old classmates and friends Sally and Hannah. Her time with them is cut short as other students crowd her, congratulating her on being the Queen's Egg. Angelique tries to get to her friends but they cannot get through and leave, saying they are proud of her. After the short visit, the group continue on to a small town that welcomes them for the night. Unable to heal a little girl's mother upon arrival, Angelique begins to feel pressured and fears of failing thus causing doubt and unhappiness among people. Nyx suggests the group sleep under the stars for the night instead of the inn, allowing Angelique time to rest and think. Angelique is able to compose herself and the next morning is able to heal the girl's mother. Episode 06 - "Visiting the Holy Capital" The Aube Hunters enter Celestizam while Hyuga stays outside. Angelique has an audience with the Religious leader and sorts out her emotions. When leaving the audience, she runs into Roche, who persistently tries to get an exclusive interview, constantly snapping photos. Angelique escapes with the help of René and is taken to his secret place where the Giant Silver Tree stands. Meanwhile J.D. is starting to have a problem and is trying to desperately hide it from his friends. Episode 07 - "Seeds of Happiness" J.D. mysteriously collapses after the group arrives back home and is found out to be an Artifact, a Jasper-Doll. Angelique and Hyuga set out to find his cure, their only clue from a small pouch containing Sunflower seeds and J.D.'s last words of "I have to return." They go to a town called Kozu, connected to J.D.'s past. There they learn more about J.D. as well as about his first friend Kai and the reason behind J.D.'s constant smile. Kai's song seems to be the only hope they have to finding a cure. However, J.D. attempts to leave the group after recovering but learns that everyone sees him beyond being a machine doll and just for being himself, even if a doll is not supposed to have emotions thus being "defective". Episode 08 - "Jinx" The Foundation has created a new weapon to battle the Thanatos, an anti-Thanathos artifact called "Jinx". The Aube Hunters are invited to see a demonstration of Jinx's awesome power. Director Yorgo declares Jinx to be the future of the world and the end of relying on the Religious Organization and the Silver Wood Knights as well as the Queen. Erenfried gloats that he is getting more glory that Rayne, recalling moments from the past of Rayne outshining him. The demonstration goes well until more Thanatos show up and the Aube Hunters are forced into action as part of the town is destroyed. Rayne later reveals to the group after a confrontation with his brother Yorgo that his Purifying Ability is not natural and is a result of a self-experimentation. It was shortly after the experiment that he left the Foundation. Episode 09 - "A Day Off in Wodon" All the guys are at the Mansion relaxing while Angelique takes a day off to visit her friends, Hannah and Sally. They tease her about being in a house full of gorgeous guys and which one is Angelique is thinking of marrying. They then remark that Angelique should be having more free time now thanks to the development of Jinx. Jinx can be efficient by now destroy more Thanatos. Angelique tells them of what happened with the destruction of part of the town and how dangerous Jinx really is but her friends think it should be overlooked because of no casualties. Shortly after she runs away from them due to a fight. Roche finds Angelique and offers to comfort her. Buying her new clothes as a disguise, the two go on a date around town, checking out the different stalls. Angelique learns about two sides of the town and the people living in it, as well as more about Roche. Episode 10 - "Time's Rondo" The Jinx's production are going as planned but are taking longer and longer to destroy the Thanatos. Angelique sees Nyx tending to a flower bed where he is sowing flower seeds. He tells her every time he has tried in the past, they wither before they bloom. He remarks, "It's as if these hands snatch away the life of the flowers." Angelique reassures him that one day the flowers will bloom. Meanwhile Rayne is investigating about the Jinx and learns about the difficulties they've been having exterminating the Thanatos. Bernard as well as Roche are checking out another town destroyed during Jinx's fight with Thanatos, trying to gather information and interviews for an article. Roche reveals from a witness that the Jinx were actually destroyed in the fight and the Thanatos destroyed the town before being killed by the Silver Knights. The Foundation said they would rebuild the town if the residents kept quiet about the incident. Nyx takes Angelique to a ball due to Angelique hoping the event will cheer him up. While at the ball, a Thanatos appears and some questions are raised about Nyx's past when they meet an old man who claims to be a friend of Nyx's grandfather. Episode 11 - "Dark Clouds" Erenfried is determined to prove his Jinx are perfect and impress Director Yorgo. He secretly takes out some units to fight Thanatos. However, the Thanatos attack Jinx and destroy all Erenfried's units with him. Erenfried escapes the attack thanks to Jet rescuing him. He becomes certain that if he obtains more data from Angelique, the Jinx can improve. Meanwhile Yorgo is in an important meeting with Congress about the destruction Jinx has caused to villages as well as its now failing attacks on Thanatos. Angelique expresses wishes to help the Silver Wood Knights as well the Jinx to fight the Thanatos so the Aube Hunters rush in to help with the fight. After, J.D. tells Angelique that since the Jinx are artifacts like himself, they are like his brothers and it pains him to see them broken. He then talks about the mysterious man who is just like him (Jet) and how they are almost like twin brothers. Back at Celestizam, Mathias meets with the Great Elder and later receives a box containing a dagger from him, delivered by René. Nyx receives a call from Rayne that more Thanatos have appeared at Angelique's old school, the Melrose Girl's Academy. The Headmistress tells the group that Sally and Hannah are missing along with a photographer who turns out to be Bernard. The boys fight the Thanatos while Angelique looks for her friends, whom she finds cornered by a Thanatos. Angelique with the help of a broken Jinx kills the Thanatos, but as the episode ends, Angelique is kidnapped by Jet. Episode 12 - "The Captured Angelique" At the end of last episode Angelique was kidnapped by Jet, much to the helplessness of the guys. Even J.D. could not stop Jet from getting away with Angelique. Angelique asks why Jet kidnapped her and why he hurt everyone, including J.D. who is like a brother since the two are artifacts. Jet replies that J.D., "the original", is defective and will eventually break down. The Aube Hunters figure out it was Erenfried who ordered Jet to take Angelique. Angelique is being experimented on by Erenfried for more research and development of Jinx at the Artifact Foundation's Headquarters in Farian. Just as the experimentation begins, the Aube Hunters come to save her. It then leads up to where the first episode began, the Aube Hunters breaking in and confronting Erenfried. They fight the Jinx and destroy all the units. Jet then engages them and the Aube Hunter guys attempt to fight him but lack the power, leading to their seeming defeat. However, hearing the voices of the Hunters, Angelique awakens her power, screaming "Don't hurt the people important to me!" and casts a healing light upon her comrades. With renewed strength, they defeat Jet, much to the shock of Erenfried. Director Yorgo arrives, telling them to cease fighting. Yorgo asks what Erenfried was up to as he ignored the Yorgo's order of suspension on dispatching the Jinx and did not report about the destruction they caused. Erenfriend declares he did it all for the Foundation and Yorgo calls him a fool. Angelique awakens to see that she is reunited with the rest of the Hunters. However, their time together is cut short as Yorgo comes in and apologizes for what happened but asks Rayne if he can talk with him. Yorgo tells Rayne that the Thanatos will soon be too much for the Silver Wood Knights to handle and that Angelique can save the world with her Purification power if it is tuned to the frequency of Jinx. Rayne objects saying it would be too much strain on her body. Yorgo argues it is the only way and Rayne responds to give him a night to think about it. After Rayne arrives back at where they are staying, Angelique tells him she would like to talk to him. She tells him that Erenfried said her power could save the world and if possible, she would do it. Rayne does not think the method is right and he does not want to put her in any danger but cannot deny Yorgo's words that her power might be the only way. The strain on her body could be too much though and she would end up dying but, he declares he will not let her die as long as he is around and they will all return to the Mansion. Rayne adds it might be unfair but he wants her to decide what to do and leaves. Angelique says how she wants to return to the Mansion with everyone but if she can save the world with her power, even at the cost of her life, she will do it. Episode 13 - "Return, and Then..." Hyuga is angry that Rayne would put Angelique in harms way to sacrifice herself for the world but sees that Rayne is serious about protecting her. He then asks if the rest of the Aube Hunters will help him protect Angelique and they agree. The plan is to utilize the Jinx's remote control system and release Angelique's Purifying power to all of Arcadia. As Thanatos have habit to appear when one of their own is in danger, the Foundation plan on using this as an advantage as all the Thanatos will appear in one place to attack Angelique and therefore take them all out in one go. The Hunters declare this will be a race against time as Angelique has to keep her Purifying light going constantly and it will put a strain on her body, chancing her death. Everything appears to be going well as the Thanatos are weakened by Angelique's light and easy to destroy. However after 3 hours straight use of Angelique's power, she begins to lose consciousness while the gathered Thanatos all join together into a massive and strong Thanatos. The Thanatos destroys the tower emitting and amplifying the Purifying Light as Angelique is unconscious. Angelique however summons her powers, awaking from her nightmare, causing a massive light to appear. The giant Thanatos is frozen in pain and the Aube Hunter guys combine their attacks, destroying it. The group arrives back home at the Hidamari Mansion and have dinner. Everyone is happy the Thanatos threat is over for now but Nyx says it's not the end as someone called Erebos is manipulating the Thanatos. To settle everything, they have to defeat Erebos. The only one who can defeat Erebos is in fact the Queen, which is why it is important Angelique become the new Queen sooner. Hyuga reinstates his vow to protect Angelique and she takes the opportunity to command him to stop with the formal speech as well as calling her "Queen" or "Lady Angelique." She says that since they are friends, they should all talk casually. Soon after Angelique falls asleep at the table due to exhaustion from use of her powers. Rayne, J.D., and Hyuga avoid waking her up except a fire starts in the Mansion. Angelique wants to put out the fire as the Mansion will burn to the ground but Rayne stops her, saying it's too late and J.D. and Hyuga say they will look for Nyx. However, Nyx appears, holding a flaming torch and grins insanely, his face covered in strange purple marks. He tells them to turn to ash like the Mansion and chucks the torch at them, causing the stairs to be engulfed in fire. Thanatos begin to appear inside the room and overrun the Mansion, forcing the group to retreat to safety on the hill, escaping the flames and Thanatos. Angelique goes collapses in despair while watching Hidamari Mansion burn. J.D. carries her up the hill while Hyuga and Rayne fight off the Thanatos. Upon reaching a cliff, they are cornered by the Thanatos. One destroys the cliff, causing the group to fall. Angelique cries as the thought of losing everything, a teardrop hitting her cat Erwin, causing him to glow. The season ends with a light envelops the group as they crash to the ground, the cliff falling around and on top. A voice calls out "Angelique" and fades away.